Leveling guide
This is a general leveling guide for ALL classes. Some rules * This guide is meant to be general. Do NOT include leveling spots or techniques that are valid for one or two classes only. * Spots/techniques specific to classes belong to the corresponding Class guide. * TRY TO GET SOMEONE'S PERMISSION BEFORE ERASING SOMETHING as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody says. * Use links to monsters and locations, to allow easy mining down to detailed information. * Don't include too many details. Again, use links. * Questions/comments/criticism all belong to the discussion page! 1-10 ;Free to Play * Start with Ganymede's arachnee (Tutorial maps). Some would level up there to 5-8, but you need be patient. * Two good places to continue with: :* Tofus in The Tofus' Corner south of Astrub. :* Underground of Astrub of (-6,9). ;Pay to Play * Same as F2P * Groups of Gobs lvl 3-6 (3MP) in The Gobballs' Corner. * Collect Moskito wings and exchange them for Ivory scroll. 11-20 ;Free To Play * Astrub Field (6,-24) after the Tutorial until level 8 or so. * Boar and Prespic groups in Astrub Forest. Level 12 Prespics are preferred because they do not camouflage as often. * Mush Mush mobs. If you have a fire-based character, do not go without 100+ Life. * Buy or collect Tofu Eggs, Feathers and Arachnee Legs and keep doing the quests in the Astrub Underground at (6, -19). Warning: Some quests can not be started after a specific level. ;Pay To Play * Lousy Pig mobs at Porkass Plains (-5, -35) and (-3, -29), just west of Tainela. * Treechnids and Trunknids are the monsters that can be hunted in Treechnid Forest. (Caution: Dark Trees are Aggressive!) The Forest is to the west and southwest of Astrub City. The quickest way to access the forest is by taking the Zaap to (-5,-8), near the Kwak nests, and walking northwest. * Get decent Life and do Mushds. 5-8k exp per battle. I did this with my Iop from level 10-36, took maybe a day or two. ~DAZE~ * Small groups of Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. A fight with a single Blop can give almost 6k exp. 21-30 F2P: Endangered Beer's ??? quest gives good experience but could be difficult and Crackrocks.( 2, -24 and Astrub Mining Area respectively) F2P: Crackrocks: Find an eniripsa that can cast regenerating word on you and stimulating word. You can fight crackrocks without letting too many people take your experience. P2P: Pig knights and lousy pigs at porkass plains (-5, -35 and -3, -29). Piglets on the little island of the south (accessible via bridge at 1,31),useful to have some magical reduction here until your able to wear a prespic set for piglets. P2P: If you know how to do it right, mush'ds can be good experience, giving a few thousand each fight, smaller groups could be handled alone for the lower leveled players. P2P: I've been trying out small mobs of 2-3 Biblops(BIblops, NOT Blops) weak to my element type. They give me close to 5k xp and I kill each in 1-2 turns max. Although they can do some damage if they get too close. (around 20+ a turn at 2 range if i'm not wrong, so with some range it should be an easy fight) Note: I'm not sure when this was last updated but mushds are alot more powerful and can do some mean damage, however I think this is a linear attack. Note: Due to the recent patches, the endangered beer quest doesn't give as much experience as before. It used to be 5k but now is down to just 1k or 2k. note: i am a levl 28 osa and i have no problem killing a level 90 blop mob the xp is grate! (((EDIT: (just a add on) * P2P:(fecas) kill crackler groups * P2P:(enutrofs) kill blacksmiths,avoid miners ~DAZE~ * P2P: if you are useing Compensation Candy of the Wise one 2 Lousy Pig Shepherds level13 each well give you 7000+xp! 31-40 P2P: Use the piglets little island south (accessible via bridge at 1,31), they give about 8-10kk experience with a group of 3+. For Fecas this is top notch to train on with you dealing decent damage with or without prespic set, also your attack will have high hits due to their (i think) -18% weakness to fire. If you are a class which relys on air damage piglets are not for you, if you do rely on air damage then stay at pig knights. ((NOTE: Piglets do more damage now to you while wearing presp gear, it doesnt reflect as much anymore after the 1.17 update. ~DAZE~)) You get great experience off of piglets with or without prespic set. But you can train on mushd or treechnids on the border it depends on the class. P2P: For Xelors, Fungi Masters give a good 10000 experience. Make sure that the Fungi Master is alone or with only one other plant. If it is Lvl 50, 54, or 59, do not attack unless it is alone. P2P: Also, Scaras are a good way to level if you can find a group with only one in it, but just be sure that you are fighting the right color. F2P: Ok I was f2p until level 40 with both my Feca and Sadida so I think I have it down, level on craqs, if it's too crowded for you then level on chafers in the cave in -1,-25 , IF BOTH of them are taken and all ur quests are done then stick to boars, prespics, and milis NOT flowers. P2P: if you are an intel based character then i would suggest lvling on trees and trunks they give easily 5-20k exp per battle and u can take a battle solo in about 3 mins which adds up fast (100-400kexp per hour)dont do unless u can do 70 damage a turn (xelors this is a good way to lvl use dark ray then xelor sandglass if u have 7 ap) 41-45/50 P2P: Well i personally think sticking to piglets, trees, miliboos, etc. prespic set will help ALOT here as most animals wont attack you and if they do they get hurt 12+ with good set, also you get alot of exp. Level 50-80 I suggest wabbit island 12-15kk exp with a good prespic set for 3-5 minute fights. P2P: A good Wisdom and reflect Prespic Set is highly recommended for fighting blops in Cania Plains. Don't fight very large mobs of blops, or fight in a group for them. Don't fight really small groups too. Average of 3-4 blops to fight is advised. They should give around 25k-30k exp each fight. P2P: Another excellent place i have found to train can be Wabbit Island, which can be done either solo, or in groups. I was personally getting around 8k exp a fight, which only took a few minutes. P2P: Any class with range attacks an easy place to get xp without losing much health is wabbit island on the map (forgot coordinates) its left from first room and up one it should be a winding path with walls and a big open area where u start in a fight. With range attacks preferably area range attacks much like sadida manifold u can kill over the wall before any wabbits reach you. It is a long process from the opposite side of wall but you shouldn't get to much hp taken off P2P: Most classes at this point should be able to take fungis (by bonta) with a prespic set these fights can give up to 25kk and usually about 18kk and can take less then minute and usually never longer then 5 minutes with good reflect on prespic set you pretty much just loose hp from the mush mush they summon F2P: Basicly patience is the key here chafers and craqs + prespic set mean 10kk+ exp per fight, chafers located at -1,-25 under the big rock. P2P: I personally recommend getting a lvl 40 and fighting fairly sized mobs of scaraleaves. Although they give less Xp than chafers its faster. P2P: Personally I still lvl off of trees with or without prespic can get anywhere from 10kk+ to well over 30kk with a 4 tree fight P2P: getting a 4-6 group and hunting groups of kanigrous (watch out for the 80s!) gives usually 90k+ xp and i really recommend it. P2P: i strongly reccomend this if you have a range of 6+ and 4mp you can fight kanigrous at any level you just keep running away and attacking them i am a level 46 bluff eca with an akwadala set i get 21k exp for just one kanigrou i can even take on level 80s, by Grimm- * (NOTE:) P2P: This is where I did Pig knights in the porkass plains, Kill groups with 2 or more KNIGHTS, got around 15-20k per battle or more. ~DAZE~ 61-80 I would recommend Moon Island. Take a Prespic set for damage reflection and some added wis for more exp. Most of the mobs will either not attack or do small damage. Having an aoe spell or aoe attack is a help here as the mobs like to swarm you. At this point in the game you should take a moment from leveling and do 3 things that will not only help you level but are things you will want to eventually do anyways. First is pick an alignment and get alignment level to lvl 20. This will allow you to get bonuses from your alignment invisibility, priest , or warrior. The second is get a decent Cawwot Dofus +25 or better. Either just shell out the money for one or do some Wa runs. The third is to pick a profession and level it like crazy because it's a good way to make money. Another great way is to get a high wisdom prespic set, (mainly because it has 13 reflect damage) and go around the Cania Plains (Road of Bonta), and run up and down the roads. thats where the main blops sit, and fight mobs of just blops- Tips blops cast a spell called "Biblobish" which is a damage spell of the Blop's element and also a spell called "Blyph" which casts a Glyph of 1 square (this glyph damages at the end of the turn rather than the beginning) so try and keep out of it if you have low amounts of health. For most classes try vampires or chafers in the Amakna cementery. Vampires are good for the blood (1000k/u +-) and good experience. Foot soldiers sometimes give surprising bones (30kk +-). * If you can find a few other decent level 50 - 70 even, Koalaks are really good, especially the Pippin/Coco (etc) ones. They summon Blops, but aside from that aren't really dangerous. I did a level 245 mob with a level 51 cra, level 70 iop and level 69 sram, all without prespic on. Each of us got between 40,000 - 60,000 exp for an easy fight. I'm a lvl 49 sacrier and I usually fight blops, they give awesome xp when you fight in a group and have wisdom candy. I am currently a lvl 149 eni and remember where I spent most of my time, starting at about lvl 70. Enis can solo small mobs of dreggons in decent wis/heals gear, have about 200+ hp, and a lvl 5 frieghtening word. This is where I have been lvling at for almost 75 lvls, both in groups for the larger mobs, and solo for the small medium mobs. Remember chest range is 4, you are safe 5 tiles out <3, have fun and enjoy. (Note: With the new changes to prespic set tikos will always attack you even if you wear reductions under prespic. So its probably impossible now unless you are a feca/xelor with a leveled Water Armor/Blinding Protection for the ap resist, even with the new ap/mp resist system Moon Island wouldent be all that great.) BaNDiT- (Note: With my Iop, I did chaffers for a while. decent groups got around 35,000-45,000 per battle(at lvl 60). Time length... about 2-3mins per battle, sometimes less than 30 seconds. Range would be awesome here but I was melee. So for melee your gonna have to avoid groups with 2 or more foot soldiers and/or high lvl ribs. Ribs give the most xp so try to fight them if you can. For the melee combat, trap yourself in a corner so only 1 enemy can hit you at a time and just wait it out. That way you avoid getting hit 4 to 1. The old presp set is a good thing to have here for melee, range you could probably do it with pure wisdom gear, giving probably 45,000-55,000 per battle. Anyways this is a good leveling spot, I managed to get 1-2 levels daily) ~DAZE~ 81-200 Level 90-105 or so I recommend cemetery of Bonta, avoid mobs with more than 1 markschafer! Archers and Lancers give great experience and are relatively easy to kill. Avoid archers if you have an intel based character. Basically trools with a good exp set and a good cawwot dofus will help out here, P.S. dont do this at lvl 81 unless you know what classes can own them some can some cant not sure yet which can or cant sry--Cook 14:44, 7 December 2006 (UTC) I did not find trools useful, sram lev 104 with osa 107 and eni 68, it took us 35 minutes and gave only 70000 xp. Kanigrus and blops give that experience in 6 minutes fungi Drageggs at the Dreggon Peninsula and ghosts on Nolifis Land (these two should only be attempted with groups or if you are ultra high level). At these levels most people chose to level the rank of their wings to show off but other chose not to pick an alignment Dreggons: Take a group of 4 characters (atleast one osa and eni). Kanigrous: How bigger your group is, the harder it is to find a mob of your level. Koalaks: Nice experiance, takes time to find a mob (because every one hunts here) Trools: Only do these if you can kill them with your melee weapon (using weak spells from a distance usualy results in taking 30 minutes, making this inefficent) Fouxes: Only efficent in a decent team (figure out yourself). Ghost, same as fouxes, avoid tanukoui's, since they can really eff you over.